Café Blue
Cafe Blue is the twenty-seventh episode of Blue's Clues from season three. Characters Present *Steve *Blue *Sidetable *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Shovel *Pail *Tickety *Periwinkle *Bowl *Cash Register *Felt Friends Summary Steve & Blue have set up a restaurant called Cafe Blue. They've got fancy tables and menus, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper as chefs and they can't wait to begin serving food. We help them out with this as they find that it isn't as easy as they thought when they're missing some of the things they need for the meal. Steve & Mr. Salt skidoo into a picture of a grocery store in order to retrieve the missing items from Spatula & Bowl, who were not seen. By working together and using math, logic and observational skills, we help them to prepare meals for Shovel, Pail, Tickety & Periwinkle. Recap Steve invites us in, saying that we might be here for lunch. He's dressed in an apron and says that he's practicing being a waiter because he and Blue have opened up Cafe Blue. He introduces us to the chefs, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper. They were holding their grocery bags, since they were shopping for their stuff. Our first task is to get the tables ready. We find that one of the tables doesn't have any chairs. We check and see that there are two place settings, so it needs two chairs. Next, we take a look at the menu. Apple juice is being served as the beverage and there's a side dish of carrot sticks. There are two choices for the main course: cheese sandwiches cut into triangles or spaghetti covered with sauce. There's also going to be a delicious dessert. Steve tells Blue that they forgot to add the picture of the dessert to the menu. They start to play Blue's Clues. After Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable. Tickety, Shovel, Pail & Periwinkle show up and want to know if the restaurant is open. We seat them and then bring them four glasses of water and Blue serves them pretzels, an appetizer that wasn't mentioned on the menu. As we go to get the water, we find that Mr. Salt has a problem, he doesn't have the ingredients needed for spaghetti sauce. Since cheese sandwiches are also on the menu, Steve serves the water and tries to recommend that everyone can order the cheese sandwiches, but everyone chooses spaghetti instead. To solve the problem, they skidoo into a grocery store, where they help Mr. Salt to pick out the right amounts of ingredients that he needs for the spaghetti sauce. They find the right carton of peppers, the correct amount of sauce, and the correct amount of mushrooms. Then, they pay for the groceries. and skidoo back home where Steve slip on a scoop of ice cream with a clue on it, but he couldn't get back home and he had to stay in a grocery store for a few minutes. Once the meal is finally served, we help out our friends with any problems that they might have. For example, Pail doesn't have enough spaghetti sauce, so we check and see that Shovel has two scoops of it and so we add another to Pail's spaghetti. We also help out Periwinkle when he doesn't have enough carrot sticks and make sure that everyone gets the right amount of juice. After they figured out Blue's Clues, they start to serve ice cream sandwiches. Everyone was glad to have dessert. After that, they sing the So Long Song, and we leave the house. Quotes *Steve: Hey Blue, What do you think we should make for dessert? Trivia *The Blue's Clues House gets setup for a restaurant. *This is the only time that Mr. Salt skidoos in this episode. *This is the first episode to air in 2001. *Blue skidooed back home offscreen. *Blue was never seen after skidooing into the grocery store. Gallery SAM 8756.JPG SAM 8757.JPG SAM 8758.JPG SAM 8750.JPG SAM 8753.JPG SAM 8762.JPG SAM 8759.JPG SAM 8760.JPG SAM 8761.JPG SAM 8746.JPG SAM 8748.JPG SAM 8751.JPG MAIL 17.jpg Nickelodeon_Bone_Logo.JPG|Seen at the end of Café Blue on VHS. Category:Brandon hoski Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000s Category:2001